ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Princess
Swan Princess is a 2015 American animated buddy comedy film created by DreamWorks Animation. It was directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller and stars Brie Larson, Forest Whitaker, Sigourney Weaver, Paul Rudd and Rosario Dawson. The film follows an arrogant German princess named Odette who is transformed into a swan by her ex-advisor and evil stepmother Nerida. In order for the princess to change back into a human, she trusts a villager named Otto who escorts her back to the castle. Plot Odette (voiced by Brie Larson) is the selfish, egotistical princess of Somethingham, who routinely punishes those that "throw off her groove". When she fires her conniving adviser and stepmother, Nerida (voiced by Sigourney Weaver), she, along with her dim-witted henchman, Hans (voiced by Paul Rudd), plots to take the throne. Odette meets with Otto (voiced by Forest Whitaker), a kind peasant and village leader, and tells him that she plans to demolish his village to build herself a lavish summer home called "Odettopia". Otto protests, but is dismissed. Nerida and Hans make a plan to get rid of Odette by tricking her into drinking poison at dinner, but end up giving her the wrong potion that instead transforms her into a swan. After knocking Odette unconscious, Nerida orders Hans to dispose of her, but Hans has a stroke of conscience and saves her, but unfortunately misplaces the bag on a cart belonging to Otto. Otto returns home, but does not tell his wife Hilda (voiced by Rosario Dawson) about Odette's decision. After awakening from the bag on the cart, scaring Otto, Odette blames Otto for her transformation and orders Otto to return her to the capital. Otto offers, but only if Odette would change her mind about Odettopia. Odette refuses the offer and sets off on her own, but quickly ends up in trouble with the local wildlife. Otto arrives to rescue her, and extends his offer. Odette accepts Otto's help, though secretly plans to go back on her word once she is safe. The two survive many ordeals in the forest, and Otto finds Odette has a good side to her underneath her ego. Meanwhile, Nerida has taken the throne as Queen, but learns that Hans failed to kill Odette. The two set out to hunt her down. The two pairs arrive at a forest diner at the same time, unaware of the others' presence. Odette argues with the cook, while Otto overhears Nerida's plan, and attempts to warn Odette when she returns, but she doesn't believe him, knowing she is loved by her kingdom. However, Odette soon overhears more of Nerida's and Hans' scheming, and realizes no one in her kingdom misses her, and leaves the diner on her own, planning on living out the rest of her life as a normal swan. Otto catches up, still willing to help Odette return to normal after knowing her life is in danger. Odette apologizes for her selfishness before they set off back towards Otto's house to get supplies. When they arrive, Nerida is already there. Otto has Hilda delay Nerida, giving him and Odette a head start back to the capital. They find Nerida's secret potion lab and numerous transformation spells including one to return one to human, but Nerida and Hans arrive shortly thereafter. Nerida orders Hans to kill the pair, but he refuses to, and she insults him and his cooking and drops him through a trap door, and orders her guards to capture them. Otto grabs a handful of vials and he and Odette flee, trying the various vials during their flight to find the one. As they are cornered on the ledges of a giant wall structure, they find they are down to two vials. Nerida chases them, knocking away the vials. During a scuffle for the vials Nerida falls onto one of the vials and transforms into a helpless kitten. Otto and Odette use teamwork to reach the other vial before Nerida, and though she grabs it first, she is knocked off the wall by a wall panel suddenly opened by Hans, who found his way out of the trap door. Odette recovers the vial and drinks it. Later, Otto is getting ready to return to his village, but Odette, back to normal, takes Otto's suggestion of moving Odettopia over to a neighboring, unoccupied hill. Some time later, Odette joins Otto and his family at his modest resort. Elsewhere, Hans has become a scoutleader, and trains a new batch of scouts, including the reluctant Nerida, who still remains a kitten. Voice cast *Brie Larson as Princess Odette, the spoiled 18-year-old Princess of Somethingham. She initially is narcissistic, arrogant and cruel, and pays no heed to the needs of others. However, after being transformed into a swan and bonding with Otto, she becomes a kinder person. *Forest Whitaker as Otto, a kind, caring village leader who apparently foils Odette. Despite her ego, Otto befriends and trusts Odette, and believes that she is capable of being a kinder person. *Sigourney Weaver as Nerida, Odette's stepmother and ex-advisor, who claims that she "practically raised Odette". Her appearance is described as "scary beyond all reason" and "living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth." She is also incredibly vain, arrogant, manipulative, diabolical, and self-serving. *Paul Rudd as Hans, Nerida's dimwitted and muscular henchman. Despite working for her, he is very kind and good-natured. Hans is a talented chef and has the ability to communicate with birds. His moral dilemmas manifest themselves in the form of an angel and devil that appear on his shoulders. *Rosario Dawson as Hilda, Otto's caring pregnant wife. She gives birth to her third child at the film's ending. *Quvenzhané Wallis and Tylen Jacob Williams as May and Arthur, Otto and Hilda's two young, rambunctious children. *Frank Welker as Caesar the Canary, Hans' companion who has an unpleasant encounter with Odette and is sickened by Nerida for her coldness. *Wanda Sykes as Doris, a waitress at Pluvia's Pub. *Wallace Shawn as Jimmy, a kindly old man who meets and befriends Odette. Source *1 Category:Swan Princess